classic_cartoon_network_fan_2004fandomcom-20200215-history
Yami Yugi
Yami Yugi, known as Dark Yugi in the manga and Japanese versions, and also referred to as the Nameless Pharaoh, is the spirit of Pharaoh Atem that has been sealed in the Millennium Puzzle. He is the protagonist of the original and second series, along with Yugi Muto. Together with Yugi he holds the title "King of Games" (King of Duelists in Japanese version), by winning in the Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, Grand Championship and Battle City V2 (in GX anime) tournaments. After Yugi Muto solved the Millennium Puzzle, Yami Yugi resided in Yugi's body and would take possession of it when Yugi or his friends were in danger. After Yugi became fully aware of Yami's existence, Yugi could voluntarily give control of his body to the Pharaoh; occasionally before one would give control to the other, they would, as souls in the mind of the one controlling Yugi's body, converse with each other, usually about their options of what to do when in difficult situations. In Character Elimination 64, he was placed on Team Dorks for some unknown reason. Appearance Yugi's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. As he exists in Yugi's body, his appearance is largely the same as Yugi's, although many alterations are made when Yami takes control, such as his eyes. However, Yami Yugi has a more mature appearance, being taller in stature and having a deeper voice in the dub. In the Japanese version, though, very little change can be detected in Yugi and Yami Yugi's voice. His eyes are also narrower with a more intense, determined gaze. He also appears more muscular. Yami Yugi's hair features multiple layers including long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe. Unlike Yugi, some of the blond locks jut upwards. The rest of his hair features five large spikes colored black with red (with a hint of magenta) rims all along the edges. The spikes were loose and free flowing at the beginning of the manga, but over time became stiffer. In many illustrations Yami Yugi is depicted having purple eyes like Yugi. But in some of the cover pictures of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga, he is depicted having aqua green colored eyes. At the beginning of the series, his outfit consists of the standard male Domino High uniform complete with a closed buckled collar and a large set of Ankh cufflinks on his sleeves, which weren't present when Yugi was in control. Underneath the male Domino High uniform he wears a dark blue or purple leather jacket with gold-studded buttons, replaced by a simple dark grey singlet during Battle City Tournament story arc. It is also noted that his uniform becomes a darker shade of blue when Yami Yugi assumes control. Also, during Duelist Kingdom, Yugi's blue and white sneakers would turn into solid blue boot-like shoes when Yami takes control. The Ankhs were later removed. Unlike Yugi, Yami Yugi sometimes wears the jacket as a cape, which could be because of actually wearing one when he was Pharaoh. He wears the Millennium Puzzle on a brown leather rope around his neck. The leather rope is later replaced with a chain. When he played Dungeon Dice Monsters against Duke Devlin, he wears a dark-gray long-sleeved shirt, a sleeveless vest, dark blue pants and black shoes. When he and Téa took a day together to find out about the Millennium Puzzle, he wore black linen and several pieces of wrist-chains, to match the Millennium Puzzle's chain. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters, Yami wears a different attire of a violet jacket and jeans. He also wears the Capsule Shooter on his left arm. In episode 4, he gains Duel armor that allows him to become one with one of his capsule monsters. Personality In the early manga, Dark Yugi starts out as an merciless vigilante. He emerges to deal justice to people who trespass the souls of Yugi and his friends. Although his acts are righteous, he lives up to his namesake of Dark; his Penalty Game punishments are usually very brutal. Later, while living inside Yugi's body, he seems to become more of a caring, nice and friendly disposition, even though he always had that in him, and the friendship of Yugi's friends had helped it be revealed to others. Yami is a strong, powerful and skilled Pharaoh. He attempts to balance darkness and evil in his use of the Shadow Magic from his Millennium Item. Unlike Yami Bakura and Yami Marik, he never uses it for personal gain, instead preferring to help others in need, and to inflict punishment only on people who have severely wronged innocents. He is slightly reserved, as he doesn't reveal his existence to Yugi or his friends. At first Yugi feared Yami Yugi, but after Yugi admits to thinking "another Yugi" exists inside him, his friends become aware of his existence and accepted him as a friend. Even before, Yami is extremely protective of Yugi. Yami's pride is his greatest strength and weakness. Initially he refuses to lose games, without considering the consequences. This has caused him to almost kill Seto Kaiba by attacking his monster while he stood on a ledge and the shockwaves could cause him to fall if Yugi chose to win the Duel (in the Japanese version, Kaiba threatened to commit suicide should he lose). Yugi holds him back from such acts at times, but he is not always successful. Yugi becomes afraid to let Yami out for a while, because of the harm he could cause. During his Duel with Rafael, Yami, albeit with great hesitation, eventually ignored Yugi's objections and used the Seal of Orichalcos rather than lose. Ironically, it was this action and Yami's subsequent corrupt actions during the Duel would lead to one of his few defeats and the capture of Yugi's soul by Dartz. Yami expressed great grief and guilt following the battle due to Yugi's willingly suffering, which were because of Yami's actions. However, he was able to conquer and purge the darkness within himself; which also eradicating the malignant influence of the Orichalcos that remains within him. Learning how to lose became an essential aspect of Yami's journey, which he is tested in the Ceremonial Battle. Yami is also wise and intelligent. He knows all the rules and details of how the game is played, as well as those of all games. He also knows several special game techniques, such as the Double Hit dice roll technique, which, when two dice are used and the one with the weak spin stops first, lets him make the dice that's already spinning hit the one that isn't, allowing him to change its number, which is done by bumping the field with a body part, e.g the elbow. Despite being an ancient Pharaoh, Yami is very quick to learning and utilizing modern technology. He, despite initial shock, was able to quickly grasp the concept of holographic technology, how Dueling Arenas and field Power Bonuses worked, was able to use the Dungeon Dice Monsters Help computer to quickly formulate strategies, and was able to use Duel Disks flawlessly on the first try. Yami is also capable of translating the hieroglyphics of the Egyptians, figuring out the riddles or clues and what they mean. Through Yugi and his friends, Yami Yugi learns the values and powers of friendship and unity. After seeing Yugi overcome Marik in his Duel with Joey, who has been possessed, Yami thinks to himself, he learned something from Yugi; that in kindness lies the greatest strength of all; one day Yugi will surpass him in every way.1 In the Japanese anime, Yami often refers to Yugi as "Aibou" (Partner) although there have been instances where he also refers to Yugi as Other Me, although being more prideful than Yugi he uses "ore" as such he would call Yugi "Mou hitori no ore". Allies * Kevin * Tennis Ball * Rolf * Craig * Spyro * Jaws * The Grinch Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Team Dorks